Ice Princess!
by Contestshipper16
Summary: It's the Ice Skating Regionals and 'The Ice Princess' won, who is she? Mention of Pokeshipping, Ikarishipping and Oldrivalshipping. This is dedicated to my friend 'I'll Break Your Heart' HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HEART! Hope you like it! ANICA OUT LATESSSSSS!


**Me: Hey, Guys! This is a Birthday gift for 'I'll Break Your Heart'! :) HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HEART! Hope you have the best day and enjoy what it brings! :D**

**May: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START! **

* * *

"...And there you have it folks! Our winner of the Regional Ice Skating Contests is... The Ice Princess!" Valery, a judge of the Ice Skating competition announced and a brunette-haired girl, know as the 'Ice Princess', stepped forward to accept her prize.

She was wearing her hair in a bun with a red rose stuck to it. Her dress reached her knees and was sky blue with sapphire blue lines on the edges. She had sky blue gloves that ended before her elbow and sapphire blue ice skates with red rose's designs on it. On her face she wore a mask that was sky blue with sparkles around her eyes making her sapphire eyes sparkle. Her smile was dazzling and it showed her happiness.

Once she reached the judge, 'The Ice Princess' bowed and Valery gave her her prize. "Thank you, so much!"

"She will have the honor of going to the National Ice Skating Competition coming up, in Lilycove City!" Valery said into the mike, receiving many cheers.

"We'll see you next time for a new competition, let the Ice Skating begin!" With that said everyone cheered and congratulated the winner, hoping her good luck for the next competition.

* * *

"May! Wake up! You need to practice, the competition is tomorrow and you have to win!" A blue-haired girl exclaimed barging on a room where a brunette girl was sleeping at.

"Ahh! Dawn! Don't scare me!" May exclaimed fully awake from her friend barging in.

"Sorry, but I'm just so excited! You're going to be in the Nationals!" Dawn exclaimed.

"I'm not going to the Nationals, The Ice Princess is," May said jokingly with a bright smile on her face as she remembered that tomorrow was the day she had been waiting for since the Ice Regional.

May has been training to be an Ice Skater since she was three years old, she started doing competition at age five but her mother and teacher wanted to keep her identity hidden, so she could live a normal life. And that was how the 'Ice Princess' was born. Ever since then, May has been entering competition whenever she could but along the way she started loving contests and decided that she would be the best Coordinator there was.

Along the way May has meet lots of people, whether in contest or in Ice skating competitions.

Her best friend Dawn has been with her since little, so she knew the secret but she kept it. Now that May had won the Regional, she and Dawn have been practicing non-stop for the National but were careful not to get caught by any of their friends, they were both so excited for the competition they couldn't wait for it.

"Ha-ha, very funny, May," Dawn said rolling her eyes but she couldn't help but smile, "I'm serious thought, come on, we only have one day left!" Dawn said as May stood up from the bed and made her way to the bathroom.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" May said as she hurried to the bathroom.

* * *

"Please don't make me go," Drew said exasperatedly as he sat down on the chair in the room.

He was currently talking to his friends in his hotel room. They were trying to convince him to come to the Ice Skating competition.

"Why do you want me to go?" He asked perking an eyebrow.

"Because, we promised Dawn, we would be there remember," A brunette-haired teen said.

"Yeah, Misty will kill me if I don't go," A raven-haired teen, known as Ash said, thinking of what his girlfriend will do to him, if he didn't go.

"You guys, just want to go to see your girlfriends, right?" Drew asked dryly.

"Maybe," The brunette teen, know as Gary, answered.

"Drew, just go," A purple haired guy demanded with a blank look on his face.

"You guys don't need me to go to be with your girlfriends," Drew replied with narrowed eyes.

"You know...," Gary started, with a smirk forming on his face, "May will be there."

Drew narrowed his eyes at Gary, "So?"

"So..., you could-" Gary started but was cut of by Ash.

"You could ask May to be your girlfriend!" Ash exclaimed happily. Drew had trouble trying to cover his blushing face but a bit manage to slip on his face. Gary snickered, while the purple teen know as Paul, smirked.

"Ash!" Drew cried out glaring at his raven-haired friend.

"What?" Ash questioned confused.

Drew sign, "Forget it."

"Alright, get ready for tomorrow. We will pick you up at 8am, don't be late," Paul said, as he and the rest left the room.

"Hey! I never said I was going!" Drew shouted but he knew they ignored him. _'Great! Now I have to go to a skating competition,' _Drew thought annoyed but knew that he had no choice but to go. _'Might as well, get this over with.'_

* * *

"You're so going to win tomorrow!" Dawn exclaimed as she entered, May's room, they were currently staying in the Pokemon Center.

May entered behind Dawn and flopped down on her bed, they had been training all day and she wanted to get some sleep.

"Thanks Dawn but I think that if I don't sleep now, I will be too tired to compete tomorrow," May mumbled as she got under her covers ready to drift of to sleep.

"Haha, alright, I'll let you sleep but I will be here at 7am to get you ready, okay?" Dawn asked.

"Okay..." May said sleepily.

"By the way, the guys are coming to see the competition tomorrow," Dawn said remembering she hadn't told May yet. May's eyes snap open.

"WHAT?!"

"Hey, I didn't tell them you were competing," Dawn reasoned.

"You don't get it Dawn, they'll think I'll be coming too!" May explained freaking out.

"Oh, I didn't think of that," Dawn said sheepishly.

May sign tiredly, "Forget it, let's just go to sleep. I'm so tired," She said as her eyes began to drop. "Good night, Dawn."

"Good night, May," Dawn said as she took her leave.

* * *

"May, wake up! OMG! I can't believe it's finally today!" Dawn squealed once again barging into May's room, making May wake up with a jolt.

"Hey, Dawn!" May said happily as she saw her friend.

"Come on, get ready, you're going to be late for the competition if we don't hurry!" Dawn explained and May jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom to get ready.

"Just give me a minuet and I'll be out!" May called through the door.

"Okay but hurry!" Dawn called back.

* * *

"I can't believe they actually did this to me," Drew said as he got ready before his friends came to pick him up.

"Roselia, rose, roselia!" Roselia said sympathetically while she walked up to Drew, who had just finished getting ready and was sitting in his bed.

"It's fine Roselia, maybe it won't be so boring," Drew said, he wasn't a big fan of ice skating.

Drew looked at the clock it was 8am, where were they?

_Knock, knock!_

Drew opened the door to reveal his friends, "Hey guys,"

"Come on, I don't want to be late," Ash commented eagerly.

"Fine, I'm going," Drew said as they all walked out of the room and headed for the parking lot to go to the competition.

"Where are the girls?" Drew question as they approached the car but there was no one in there.

"The girls are already there so we'll meet up with them once we get there," Gary explained and Drew nodded.

* * *

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen!" Valery, the host from the regional competition said through the microphone. "Welcome to the Ice Skating Nationals!"

The audience cheered loudly in anticipation.

Among the crowd sitting in the audience was Dawn, Misty and Leaf. They were excited to see how this competition would go.

"I'm so excited, when will it begin?" Dawn questioned.

"Settle down, Dawn," Misty told the blue haired girl.

"Girls look, the guys came," Leaf said looking at the guys who were making their way over.

"Hey girls," Gary said as he took a seat next to Leaf, Ash next to Misty and Paul next to Dawn, Drew sat next to Misty who was almost at the end, and looked around.

"Hey, where's May?" Drew questioned as he looked around for the bandanna wearing girl. Dawn tensed up.

"Don't know, she hasn't come yet," Misty explained shrugging.

"Shush, guys, the first act is up," Dawn exclaimed relieved that the show started and they stopped talking about where May was.

* * *

"Alright, and the last competitor is, The Ice Princess!" Valery exclaimed.

May came with her usual blue outfit and the crowd went wild as they saw their favorite competitor.

May started skating around the arena, doing jumps, The flip jumps, loop jumps, Axel jump and many more. She made some spins like the Camel spin, the sit spin and the upright spin, once May finished, she bowed her head and left the ice rink.

"And there you have it folks! Another impressive performance by the Ice Princess!" Valery announce, "Stick around for the results."

Dawn was cheering like there was no tomorrow while everyone else where shocked and had their mouths wide open.

Once they recovered they waited for the results.

"Alright people, here are the results. And the winner of the National Ice Skating Competition is...," Valery said and stopped for the suspense.

Back stage all the contestants waited anxiously for the results. May was biting her bottom lip nervously.

"...The Ice Princess, ladies and gentlemen, give her a round of applause,"

Everyone cheered.

"Yes!" Dawn screamed making her friends look at her weirdly. "I knew she could do it, I knew it, Yes!"

"Dawn... What are you talking about?" Leaf asked with a perked eyebrow.

Dawn remembered that she was still with her friends and blushed, "Hehe, nothing!" She said as she snuggled next to Paul.

Back stage, May couldn't believe what she heard she won!?

Still not able to believe it, May walked out to the rink and once again waked up to Valery, who gave her a trophy. Everything pass so fast for May and before she knew it, she was back stage and Dawn was making a beeline for her with the others behind her.

"MAY! May! May!" Dawn shouted running full speed her way, and May's eyes widen. Everyone had confused faces on.

"DAWN! MAY'S NOT HERE, COME BACK!" Misty shouted.

Dawn finally reached May and gave her a bear hug, "Can't breath!" May said just as the others arrived. Misty and Leaf, pulled Dawn away from May.

"We're so sorry, Ice Princess, please excuse our friend," Leaf said, the guys just sweat-dropped at the awkward moment.

Clearing her voice May spoke, "It's fine..."

Dawn finally realized what she did and flushed a deep red.

"Dawn, what's up with you? Why did you call her May?" Misty questioned. While this went on, May just looked at the ground feeling Drew's staring at her.

_"She looks just like May, maybe that's why Dawn called her that but why do I get the feeling it's not that?' _Drew questioned himself as he continued to staring at May, making her feel uncomfortable.

"Um... well, it's because..." Dawn stammered not knowing what to say.

"Dawn!" Leaf said with a stern look on her face, which clearly said 'tell us the truth'.

Dawn bowed her head and May fidget around nervously, until she couldn't stand seeing Dawn so guilty, she broke.

"Stop it okay! She called me May because I am May," May blurted out and then realized what she said, she clapped her hands over her mouth. Dawn looked at her with disbelieve as the others looked at her shock.

"Say what?!" Leaf was the first to react, she moved in a blink of an eye and took of May's mask, revealing May, who smiled sheepishly and gave her a small wave.

Everyone jaw drop open in shock and disbelieve.

"May?!" They all questioned as they stared at her.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Misty and Leaf questioned.

"Um, well..." May said at a loss for words.

"Leave her alone guys, she didn't want anyone to know about it, I just knew it because I was with her since she was little," Dawn explained.

Everyone took in the new information and understood. There was an awkward silence between everyone.

But then the silence was broken.

"OMG! MAY! YOU WON THE NATIONAL ICE SKATING COMPETITION!" Misty screamed excitedly as she rushed towards the brunette and hugged her.

"Epp! She's right, congrats May!" Leaf said as she let go of Dawn and they went and gave her a hug also.

"I got it!" Ash exclaimed making everyone look at him, "We should celebrate May's win by going out to eat!"

"For the first time, we're glad you think of food, we should go!" Gary said shrugging.

Everyone agreed and walked out of there leaving Drew and May alone.

"Uh..." May said not knowing what to say once again.

"I didn't know you could skate, I mean you're so clumsy," Drew said breaking the silence.

"Hey!" May cried out indignantly as she puffed out her cheeks.

"But Congratulations," Drew said handing May a red torn less rose.

May took it and blushed, "Thanks,"

"May that was really impressive by the way," Drew said looking every where but at May, who looked at him shock.

'R-really? Y-you think so?" May stammered blushing, she was getting a complement from Drew that wasn't from her contests moves, which didn't happen a lot.

Drew nodded and took a step closer to May with out her noticing.

"Also, I wanted to ask you something," Drew said making May look up at him.

"Yes?" May questioned innocently making Drew blush a bit.

"Will you go out with me?" Drew questioned still not looking at her, May blushed so hard that she beat her red bandanna.

"Um... uh, sure," May said softly making Drew smile.

Drew put two fingers under May's chin making her look up and then he kissed her, May closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Once they separated, they heard the others calling them.

"MAY! DREW! Hurry up!"

May laughed and Drew stuck his hand out for May to take, "May I be your escort for the evening Ice Princess?" Drew joked.

May smiled, "Yes you may," she said as she took his hand and they both walked out hand-in-hand.

* * *

**Me: Okay, I have no idea where this came from but I hope it was good. :) Hope you liked it, Heart and Happy Birthday! **

**May: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


End file.
